1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frustroconical exercising device and, more particularly, pertains to an exercising device with a frustroconical base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercising and toning devices are known in the prior art. More specifically, exercising and toning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising devices for exercising the abdominal muscles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,067 to Colonello discloses an apparatus for use in exercising the abdominal muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,003 to Buoni illustrates an exercise device and an associated method. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,877 to Yin et al., discloses a multi-purposes physical exercising device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,732 to Rushatz et al., discloses a exercise and rehabilitative apparatus and method of using same. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,356 to Grenfell discloses an exercise and toning apparatus.
In this respect, the frustroconical exercising device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising device with a frustroconical base.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved frustroconical exercising device which can be used for exercising device with a frustroconical base. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.